


Power Play

by BourbonKid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Hurt, M/M, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: “Look at you, you fucking slut”, he purred with mock-sweetness. “If your pals from Hydra could see you right now, their deadly little pet-assassin.”
Bucky’s eyes were still wide open, unguarded and honest. Tony could read every specter of hurt his words caused and he soaked it all up, savored it like a good wine.





	

His companion wasn’t allowed to speak, but Tony heard the message loud and clear anyway. “Please“, those green eyes begged, desperation practically dripping from the silent word. 

A lopsided sneer tugged at Tony’s mouth as he ground himself down on Bucky’s dick, earning himself another pathetic whimper from the sweat-drenched man below him.

“You wanna come?”, he taunted, letting the prospect of orgasm dangle in front of Bucky’s lust fogged mind as he rode him slowly. 

“Yes!”, came the immediate answer from his obedient little whore. “Tony, please…” Bucky’s voice was rough and deep, a little as though he’d been crying himself hoarse. At second thought, it wouldn’t surprise him if Bucky actually broke into tears during sex someday. The guy was so damn desperate, so fucking devoted. He looked up at Tony as though he was gazing upon a god, as though Tony was a drug he was hooked up on. 

 

Tony’s grin widened. He was distantly aware that he probably looked positively evil right now. As if he could give a flying fuck for that asshole! 

“Not yet”, he ordered and Bucky whined some more but he didn’t dare move an inch. He kept his fists wrapped into the sheets above his head, the muscle in his biceps flexing from the strain of holding still. No touching, just as Tony had instructed in the beginning. 

Tony wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with the other man but damn if he cared. Since Tony had accepted him into the tower, Bucky had been following him around like a lovesick puppy. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was the fried wires in his head that required him to follow someone’s orders at all times – Tony couldn’t tell. 

Anyway, Tony hated the guy’s guts and this was too good an opportunity to pass on. So he began to test Bucky’s limits and found out rather quickly, that there were almost none. Even using him as nothing much more than a fucktoy couldn’t break the man’s devotion. Bucky jumped at Tony’s beck and call, always ready to be of service, ready to obey. Any little show of affection had him glowing with pride and happiness. Just like a goddamn dog.

Tony took his time, reveling in the sensation of Bucky’s impressive girth grinding into his prostate just right. A low moan formed in the back of his throat and his eyes fluttered closed, sweat dripping from his brow. Bucky’s cock pulsed at the sound and he made a needy little noise, causing Tony to crack his eyes open. He chuckled lowly at the sight before him. 

“Look at you, you fucking slut”, he purred with mock-sweetness. “If your pals from Hydra could see you right now, their deadly little pet-assassin.”

Bucky’s eyes were still wide open, unguarded and honest. Tony could read every specter of hurt his words caused and he soaked it all up, savored it like a good wine. Still, the weird devotion stayed written plain as day in the dark green, no matter what Tony said or did. It annoyed the living hell out of him. He kept trying to force the murdering piece of shit to admit his true nature, but so far he hadn’t managed to tip him over the edge. Well, he’d just have to keep on pushing, didn’t he?

“T-Tony”, Bucky whimpered, his eyes still begging. Tony didn’t even know what for anymore. “Tony, I – I lov…”

Tony’s hand curled around Bucky’s throat even before his rational mind registered the urge to move, cutting the words off instantly. An unexpected mixture of fear and rage boiled up inside him and he squeezed his fingers tight. The air wheezed through Bucky’s windpipe with a painfully thin whistle and he could feel the man’s heartbeat hammering away under the pad of his thumb.

He leaned forwards, his eyes boring hard into Bucky’s. He met no resistance at all, there was only submission. The other man was offering him his soul on a silver plate and all Tony wanted to do was crush it into a million pieces, make the Winter Soldier pay for what he’d done. 

For a moment, time stood still. Then he squeezed just that tad bit tighter and the whistle was cut off completely. Still, Bucky stayed motionless, frozen by Tony’s initial order. He could just keep his fingers where they were and be done with it once and for all. He contemplated the thought for a second, but that would be way too simple, way too easy. He wasn’t finished with the asshole just yet. 

He brought his face closer to Bucky’s, let his lips ghost over the other’s. “Come”, he whispered and Bucky’s eyes glazed over as he moaned brokenly through Tony’s hold and complied. 

 

Tony always wanted him gone afterwards. 

It was as if some tiny part of his conscience awoke as soon as they were done. As usual, he stomped the tiny spark of emotion out with determined cruelty.

Of course, he could just tell the asshole to leave, but indifference would cause the grater damage. So instead of sending Bucky away, he stretched languidly on his side of the bed, making sure to put a significant amount of space between himself and the other man and proceeded to ignore him.

Most times, Bucky got the hint and left soon after. This time however, he shifted onto his side and stared at Tony, until he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“What?”, he barked without looking at him. 

Bucky cleared his throat but his voice still sounded rough and abused when he spoke. It caused Tony’s spent dick to twitch a little. 

“Can I stay?”, he asked, his tone small and sad, as if he expected the answer to be no. 

Tony ground his teeth for a moment, then he sighted. “Fine”, he offered, his tone aiming for somewhere between ‘I couldn’t care less’ and ‘I feel generous today anyway’. Bucky seemed happy enough, a tiny exhausted smile forming on his lips, that Tony noticed from out of the corner of his eye. 

Tony really didn’t want to see this prick smiling, so he reached for the bedside lamp and tinged the room into sudden darkness. 

 

For a long while, Tony pretended to sleep, listening to Bucky’s breath evening out eventually. Still, real sleep evaded him, no matter how much he tossed and turned. Long past midnight, he finally rolled onto his side and took in Bucky’s sleeping form beside him in the low light filtering in from the bay window. His features were completely relaxed in his slumber, making him look much younger, almost innocent. Part of him wanted to punch the guy awake, but he was too tired to fight and Bucky looked somewhat inviting like this, all warm and pliant.

Tony’s brow creased as he weighed his options. He was tired and Bucky was fast asleep anyway. 

After a moment of internal debate, he though ‘fuck it’ and snuggled up to Bucky’s back, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist. This was just about getting comfortable; he was still just using him.


End file.
